


Cálidos, dulces y tiernos

by Kikinu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-01
Updated: 2007-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero el quería saber como se sentiría probar sus labios. ¿Serían cálidos, dulces y tiernos como ella?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cálidos, dulces y tiernos

Cálida, dulce, tierna. Así era ella. Cálida, dulce, tierna. Porque con solo una de sus miradas, podía derretir hasta el mas helado de los hielos, como su corazón, por ejemplo.

Tímida, amable, cariñosa. Eran cosas que ella no podía evitar ser, estaba en su naturaleza, era innato.

Cuenda ella lo miraba, su día se iluminaba mágicamente.

Cuenda ella le sonreía, se derretía cual hielo en una tarde de calor.

Cuando ella lo abrazaba, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Cuando ella no usaba ningún honorífico junto a su nombre, sentía que era una de las personas mas felices del mundo.

Pero el quería saber como se sentiría probar sus labios. ¿Serían cálidos, dulces y tiernos como ella? Y, si él con solo ser abrazado por ella sentía una corriente eléctrica, ¿qué sentiría si ella lo besaba? Estaba ansioso por saberlo.

-Hinata-sama- La llamó el chico

-Si Neji?- Preguntó la chica sonriéndole

-Puedo besarla?- Pidió el chico algo sonrojado

-Claro que si Neji- Contestó la chica sonriéndole ampliamente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

El genio Hyuuga se acercó a su prima, y, lentamente juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo notable, y los dos jóvenes tuvieron que separarse.

-Lo sabía- Sonrió triunfante el chico, con un tierno rubor en su rostro

-¿Qué sabias Neji?- Preguntó con una tierna cara inocente la chica

El chico se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

-Pues… que tus labios son cálidos, dulces y tiernos, como tu-

Hinata aumentó su sonrojo, y besó nuevamente a Neji, el cual correspondió gustoso el beso.


End file.
